Chuck vs The Restart
by Laisa1
Summary: This is my story, my theory about what happened after the kiss. I hope you enjoy. Morgan's plan didn't work, Sarah didn't remember anything with the kiss, but Chuck will not give up and he will do anything to win her back. Meanwhile, secrets and enemies of the past return to torment Chuck and Sarah's lives. Now they need to put an end in the past to have the life of their dream
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me"

Chuck didn't hesitate; maybe he hasn't believed that much in Morgan's crazy idea, but on that moment he would do anything, even though it seemed nonsense, so that Sarah could get her memory back. And he kissed her, and immediately he felt his heart beating faster, Sarah's lips were calm but given. Sarah got surprised toward her body's reactions when Chuck started kissing her, it was like if a good energy, from every point of her body, was on the way straight to the heart, it was a new feeling that she couldn't remember having, not even with Bryce. But this new feeling hasn't been enough for her to remember. Sarah was afraid to carry on and, without hurry, she moved her lips away from Chuck's.

Sarah didn't look directly to Chuck, she didn't dare, she could imagine the hope he would show in his eyes, eyes that in the last few days have been so beggar and needy of her. She felt a tear rolling down her face and then felt the warm touch of Chuck's hands on hers.

"Sarah, look at me"

She hesitated a little, but she did. Chuck's eyes were full of tears, but he had a smile on his face. He knew that Morgan's plan hadn't worked, but he couldn't stop trying, he needed Sarah for him anyway. Chuck touched Sarah's face with one hand and gently put a lock of hair behind her ear. Sarah tried to say something, but Chuck hurried off.

"Morgan will be disappointed when he knows that his brilliant idea didn't work"

Sarah laughed and, with tears rolling down her face, she put a beautiful shy smile, but beautiful. She turned her eyes to his, in the last few days she hasn't had time to fully notice him, but now she realized that Chuck was really cute, sweet and attractive, a very different man to whom she was used to. He started talking.

"Look Sarah, I will not give up on you, I'm sorry but even if you ask me I will not give up on having you by my side again. And even though you don't remember, I'll do anything for you to fall in love with me again, and I hope that one day we can look back and see this moment as the restart of our history. Let me love you Sarah, let me make you happy."

Sarah took a deep breath before talking.

"Chuck, I don't want to give you false hopes. I confess that I felt something special with that kiss, something new, but I don't know what it is. My head is a mess and my feelings are completely lost, I know I have to give you a chance, to us. But I really need some time, a few days to think about what I'm gonna do with my life. "

Chuck nodded his head.

"I understand, and I'll give you the time you need if you promise that you will come back to me."

Sarah looked at Chuck and smiled, she didn't know in what situation she was, how or when it would happen, but she knew that one day she would return to Chuck, even though if they would be just friends, she would come back to that man.

"I promise."

"Great. And what are you gonna do?"

"As you told me that my mother and Molly are now safe, I intend to stay with them for a while, to start a normal life."

"It's a great idea"

"And what about you?"

"Well, I sold the Buy More and everything underneath it, including the castle. Beckmann managed to unfreeze our account with our 42 million dollars, so I thought to go on with our plans, the plans we made before you lost your memory."

"And what were those plans?"

"Build a spy agency against cyber terrorism, with no guns, no danger. It seemed, for us, a great way to start a new life. And I would love to be able to go on with this plan with you."

Sarah kept staring at Chuck and she felt bad for seeing that man whom she supposedly had loved all these years, begging for her love. Maybe he hadn't said it clearly, but his look had spoken enough, those brown eyes showed the pain that Chuck's smile tried to hide. Sarah looked away from him, staring at the sea, she stayed silent for a few seconds and then got up. It made Chuck sad, because in that moment he felt that regain the woman he loved would be more difficult than he imagined, but he got up, trying to keep himself always close to Sarah. She was with her head down and scratching the sand with her feet, it seemed she was thinking. Sarah lifted her head and turned her look at Chuck.

"For now, I'd rather leave everything the way it is, I don't want to make plans, I just want to live the present."

Chuck nodded his head, a little disappointed with Sarah's answer. Despite knowing that he had to give time and space for her, it was difficult to see that his Sarah was not the same with whom he drew his future a few weeks ago in the bullet train.

"I have to go," Sarah said.

"Can I call you, you know, every once in a while?"

"Of course, you can call every day if you want"

Chuck liked what he heard. So, he opened his arms

"A hug?"

Sarah smiled, she walked over Chuck and joined herself in his arms. He took her strong with his body, to feel the heat from Sarah's body next to his was one of the best feelings for Chuck. In that moment Chuck could not help the tears to roll down his face, he remembered the day they chose "Felling Good" by Nina Simone as their song, how she lay in his arms and hugged him as if the rest of the world didn't exist, she seemed so fragile. The hug wasn't the same, Sarah wasn't the same, but Chuck kept loving her the same way or more than that day. Sarah didn't know exactly how to describe, but that hug was good, Chuck's arms were warm and somehow they made her feel safe. Sarah moved away, wiped the tears that were getting Chuck's face wet and then she took his hands next to hers.

"I'm sorry I can't give you now the love you deserve"

"I've waited my whole life to find you Sarah, I've crossed many rivers and roads until I reach you, and whatever happens from now on, the five years I lived by your side will be forever the best of all my life."

Chuck's words woke up Sarah to an even greater desire to remember and an enormous anger of Quinn, if he wasn't dead already, she would kill him, but this time in a slower way that would make him pays for all the memories he had stolen from her, all the magical moments she had lived next to Chuck.

"Goodbye Chuck" Sarah said.

Chuck gently brought his lips to Sarah's forehead and kissed it.

"See you later, Sarah"

Sarah moved away and her hands gradually let go of Chuck's, he stood still watching her leave again, but this time he wouldn't let her go forever, Chuck was willing to win her back, and he would do it even if it was the last thing he would do in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay. Thank you for all of your comments and critics. =)**

**Chapter 2**

It was already night when Sarah came into her apartment, she was still confused with everything that had happened, by the way, confusion was a constant thing in her mind since she has lost the memory. After hearing her story with Chuck, she started to have an idea of the importance he had in her life, by what he had told and what she had seen in her video diary about Operation Bartowski, Chuck definitely had completely changed that Sarah she remembered to be.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a noise that seemed to come from the bathroom, Sarah immediately got into combat mode and grabbed a knife that she had left on the bed. She walked slowly across the room and she opened the bathroom's door carefully, but never letting her guard down. In this moment Sarah heard a few steps behind her, but it was too late, she felt an arm around her neck, Sarah tried to strike, with the elbow, the enemy that was holding in the back and she succeeded, but before she could turn around and continue her attack, someone kicked her hand and took her knife. Sarah took a back mortal jump trying to escape from two masked people that were apparently trying to kill her.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

The invaders were still breathless when one of them replied

"Not bad Blondie, but you need to concentrate more"

Sarah knew the voice, and even if she was listening badly, she would still know who was, only one person was used to call her Blondie.

"Carina?" Sarah wanted to make sure.

The other invader entered in the conversation

"We'll just forgive this fault because we know that you have been through a bad time"

The second voice seemed to be very similar for Sarah, but she preferred to not risk a guess, and it wasn't necessary, the two took off their masks and then she confirmed her suspicious about the second person.

"Zondra?"

"Hey Sarah" Zondra answered.

"What are you two doing here?" Sarah questioned.

"We knew that you were going through a serious problem in the last days. As your official bridesmaids, we thought we had the obligation to help"

"You could at least have been more friendly"

"Sorry Blondie, but delicacy is not much of our style"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for coming, I really need someone I know whom I can talk to."

"I was never a good adviser, but if you need to drown the bitterness I know some cool nightclubs here in Burbank"

"Maybe after Carina, party is the last thing I want to think at the moment. But, who told you that I was in trouble?"

Zondra answered, "I went to Washington to get a mission and I met Casey there, when I asked about you he told me what had happened, I just didn't come before because I was on a mission"

"Zondra called me and since we needed to take a vacation, we thought Los Angeles couldn't be so bad"

"Really? I heard that Saint-Tropez is great this time of the year" Sarah joked.

"Let's say that Burbank brings me good memories"

"Are you talking about Marty?" Zondra asked.

"Who is Marty?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Chuck's friend, the bearded one. Carina told me that he was one of the best she has been with"

"Morgan?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess they also call him so" Carina said.

"Really? You slept with Morgan?" Sarah was even more surprised.

"He said no to me, nobody ever said no to me, that was sexy"

Sarah couldn't help the laughter.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I don't remember absolutely anything about Morgan, but it's not necessary to know him well enough to know that he is not your type"

"Chuckles was also not your style and you ended broking the cardinal rule of spying because of him."

Sarah got serious hearing Carina talking. Chuck was always a subject that made her apprehensive. Sarah sat in the bed, Zondra and Carina stood beside her.

"Have you already talked to him?" Zondra asked.

"Yeah. And I asked some time to think, to put my head straight"

"And were you able to remember something yet?"

"Not exactly, something about a virus, but it was like an idea. I don't remember how or where it happened, I only knew what the virus of some Irene Demova did. "

"Look Blondie, we weren't around for long, despite being your bridesmaids we didn't have time to help on these typical wedding little fussiness. But one thing I can assure you, you were crazy about Chuck"

"Carina is right" Zondra completed, "You loved the nerd, the biggest prove of this is that you married him. I confess that if I hadn't seen you in the white dress, speaking your vows in front of a lot of people, I don't know if I would believe."

"I wish I could remember that." Among her outflow Sarah began to cry, "This is awful you know, it's like if I had spent the last five years of my life sleeping and suddenly I woke up in another place with people I never saw before and that tell me I'm someone I don't know, someone I'm not used to be."

Zondra and Carina stayed silent, they didn't have much experience with consolation, especially in a situation like that.

"Do you want a hug Blondie?" Carina asked disconcerted.

Sarah laughed,

"Why? Are you ashamed to hug me?"

"I'm not ashamed of anything, I'm just not used to these situations"

Sarah kept laughing and thought that maybe somehow the Bartowski's magic could also have affected Carina, at other times she would order Sarah to swallow the tears and they would go out to drink, to offer a hug to Sarah would be something she would only do if she had a knife in the neck or something like that.

"Thanks, but you don't need to hug me. Especially because your perfume is upsetting my stomach"

"What? Besides the memory you also lost the taste, really? I'm wearing a pure French, that is more expensive that this little apartment of yours"

Zondra interfered in the conversation,

"Instead of discussing prices I suggest that we order something to eat, because I don't know about you but I'm starving"

"I need to eat too, to keep this body in shape standing is not easy" Carina complemented.

"The Sushi's number is on my book, you can order while I take a shower," Sarah answered.

Sarah took a shower and joined Zondra and Carina to eat sushi, the two guests told her with more details about their visits during the last five years, Chuck had told Sarah something superficial, especially because the story of those two was too large to be told in great detail.

Carina mentioned how she met Sarah the second time she visited her.

"When I visited you the first time, I realized that you had a crush on Chuck, but about two years later I came back and I found a Sarah who was just clearly into the nerd. You even asked me if I wouldn't like to have a normal life."

Sarah paused a little bit before talking,

"As much as I enjoy being a spy, deep down I always wanted a normal life. Maybe Chuck has given me the chance to get a little taste of this life since he is very attached to his family. And while I was pretending to be his girlfriend, I should have started to be a part of that world, the world where I've always wanted to live in."

The silence filled the atmosphere for a few seconds, but soon it was broken by Zondra.

"And do you already know what are you going to do with your life?"

Sarah finished chewing a sushi she was eating before answering,

"I intend to go live with my mother and my sister"

"Do you have a sister?" Carina asked surprised.

"Yes, it's a sister I chose to have. A little bit before I met Chuck I was sent on a mission and in order to save the life of a baby I had to hand her to my mother"

"You never told me anything about this"

"It was something very dangerous and secret, Chuck said that I just told him not a long time ago"

"Ok, so are you going to play house for a while?" Zondra asked.

"I need to be around people that I remember and that includes you two, so don't even think about going away for now"

"I think I can stay for a while. Is Marty still with Casey's daughter?" Carina asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it seems that the thing between them is serious, Chuck told me that they are even going to move in together," Sarah answered.

"Seriously, what do you two see in these nerds?" Zondra wanted to know.

Carina and Sarah laughed.

"They're good in bed. And I think they know how to value a woman, maybe because of the fact that they don't have many."

Everybody laughed at Carina's comment.

"Whatever it is, Chuckles made you very happy, Sarah. I hope you can remember him or that he can win you back"

"So do I, Carina, so do I"


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey, one more time I want to say thank for every commentary. And about the punctuation problem, i'm working on that ;).****  
**

**Chapter 3**

Sarah woke up feeling ill, she had an upset stomach. She opened her eyes and breathed deeply trying to contain the nausea she was feeling, but it was useless, she got up and jumping over Zondra and Carina, that were sleeping on the floor, she went to the bathroom, opened the toilet lid and brought up the whole dinner. Carina and Zondra woke up with the noise and went to see what was happening.

"Blondie what was that?"

Sarah flushed the toilet, washed her mouth and she sat on the bathroom floor, trying to recover from dizziness.

"I'll never eat sushi again in my life", Sarah answered.

Carina and Zondra exchanged looks suspiciously.

"You've always eaten sushi and you've never gotten sick because of it", Zondra replied.

"Something must be gone bad."

"Or…" Carina said.

"Or what Carina?" Sarah asked.

"Or you are expecting a little Blondie."

Sarah looked at Carina with disapproval; she started laughing ironically and said:

"You must have drunk too much sake last night."

Sarah got up and returned to the room. Carina and Zondra went with her

"Carina may be right, Sarah", Zondra said, "Have you had any delay this month?"

"Zondra, even you with this crazy idea! I'm not pregnant!"

"Great! So you wouldn't mind to take the test", Carina said.

Sarah started to get annoyed.

"Okay, that's enough! I'm not pregnant and I don't want to hear this story anymore."

"Blondie, this is serious. Yesterday you said that the smell of my perfume turned your stomach and that was before we eat the sushi."

"Carina, that's enough, please don't insist." Sarah was nervous, not only because of Carina's insistence, but also because she knew that her friend could be right. Thanks to her memory lost Sarah couldn't know for sure how her menstrual cycle worked, but she assumed it was late, and her body was different. "Girls please, let's forget about it."

"All right Sarah, we forget it with one condition."

"What?"

"You have to promise that if you continue with the symptoms you are gonna take a pregnancy test, and in case of positive or negative you will see a doctor."

"This isn't necessary."

"Promise or we'll tell Chuck about our suspicions."

"Not even think of saying a word about this to Chuck."

"Promise though."

Sarah's cell phone started ringing, it was an opportunity to put an end to that conversation.

"Excuse me, someone is calling me", Sarah said pointing to the phone. Sarah picked it up and she got happy when she saw that was her mother calling.

"Mom?"

"Honey, how are you? Chuck told me what happened, I've been trying to call you for days but you never answer."

"I've been very busy in the last days, I ended up losing my cell phone and I just found it yesterday."

"Are you okay?"

"A little confused, but I'm fine."

"Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with some friends."

"I want to see you."

"I want to see you too, mom."

"What do you think about coming to dinner here at home tonight? Ask your friends to come too."

"Of course I'm gonna go, but I don't know if my friends will go with me, they..."

Before Sarah could stop talking, Carina took the phone from her hands.

"Carina, give me back!"

Sarah tried to stop Carina, but Zondra held her.

"Hello Ms. Walker, I'm Carina, Sarah's friend. You can bet that we are going with Sarah."

"Great, so I wait for you."

"We're going with pleasure. Look, what do you think about inviting Chuck too?"

"Carina, no", Sarah said while she tried to get rid of Zondra's hand in vain.

"Sarah, people say that it need to be very careful in the first months of pregnancy, so don't force me to hit you", Zondra said.

"I'm not pregnant!" Sarah blurted out.

"Is there anything going on?" Emma asked when she heard the noise of the confusion.

"It's nothing mama Walker, it's just that Sarah got very happy with my idea."

"Great, then I'll invite Chuck for dinner too, I think it will be a good way to approach these two."

"Absolutely, oh and also invite his friend Marty."

"Oh, the bearded one, it's a good idea. Moly liked him a lot, she'll be happy to see him."

"Great then it's arranged, I'm sure it will be a great dinner."

"I hope so, see you later Carina."

"Bye mama Walker"

Carina hung up the phone and then Zondra let Sarah go.

"I'm gonna kill you, Carina", Sarah said nervous.

"I think it better you stay where you are Blondie and do exactly what me and Zondra say, otherwise Chuck will know today on this dinner that he will be a daddy."

Sarah took the phone from Carina's hand, she was still nervous.

"What a cheap blackmail of you." Sarah walked into the bathroom and stopping at the door she turned to Zondra and Carina

"And I'm not pregnant!" Sarah slammed the door down, Carina and Zondra kept laughing at the situation.

Sarah washed her face in the sink, and lifting her head she stared at the mirror and a memory started coming into her mind.

_She was in Chuck's room, using the computer, searching for boy names. She heard Chuck wake up and moving in bed,_

_"Hey," Chuck said still waking up._

_"Hey," Sarah answered._

_Chuck stood up and walked over to Sarah,_

_"Is everything alright?" he asked._

_"Yeah, I'm just doing some thinking. Ah, I have a small confession to make. Part of me was kind of hoping that I was pregnant."_

_"I thought a lot about that too. And yeah, I think it would be king of exciting", Chuck answered._

_"I mean, it's not like I want a baby right this second, but it's not the worst idea in the world."_

_"No, no it's not. Listen to us talking about kids and a house and a real family. Did you think we'd ever be talking about stuff like this?"_

_"No, especially not with such a huge nerd."_

Sarah laughed at her own comment. The memory came so alive in her mind, she didn't remember the reason that led to that conversation between her and Chuck, but she remember to want a baby. The idea that a few minutes ago seemed unacceptable, now it sounded possible and at the same time frightening. She didn't know if she was ready to be a mom.

"But it's not the worst idea in the world," she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! Here is one more chapter, I hope you enjoy  
**

**Chapter 4**

Chuck woke up and looked at the empty side on his bed, which one Sarah used to stay. He immensely wished that everything came back to normal, that someday he could wake up again and use the first minutes of his day to watch her sleeping like an angel. His phone rang and the hope that was Sarah made him answer it quickly.

"Hello."

"Hi Chuck! It's me, Emma."

"Oh, hi Emma, how are you doing?"

"Very good, thank you. I'm calling because I wanted to invite you to come for dinner with me today. Well, of course it's not just with me, Sarah and some of her friends, Carina and Zondra, will also come."

Chuck cheered up with the idea when he heard the name Sarah. The more he was close to her, the more he would have chance to win her back or to make her remember.

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Great. Bring your friend too, the more people come, the better."

"Sure, and of course I'll ask Morgan to go with me." Chuck was silent for a minute before taking the courage to ask: "So, Emma... ah... have you talked to Sarah? Is she okay?"

"She said she is a little confused with everything, but she is fine."

"That's good."

Emma noticed the anguish in Chuck's voice,

"Look Chuck, Sarah and I still haven't had the time to catch up all the subjects from these five years. But by the little contact I had with her I can assure that my daughter loved you, and a lot. And I'm sure that love isn't over."

Emma's words left Chuck more hopeful.

"Thanks Emma, it's very good to hear that."

After talking to Emma, Chuck stood up and went to the kitchen to make coffee. The door was still locked when Morgan opened it and came in. Morgan still had the keys of the house, not that Chuck had given it to him, he simply hadn't returned it yet. He kept it since he had left Chuck's house to live with Casey.

"Good morning Chuck."

"Good morning Morgan." Chuck said while he was putting his coffee in a cup. "Remind me to pick up the keys back with you."

Morgan walked to the counter and sat down in one of the stools.

"C'mon Chuck, we are brothers, we have to share everything, including the keys of our places."

Chuck thought for a moment, he knew it wouldn't be easy to persuade Morgan to go to the dinner with him. Carina would be there and curiously Morgan would run away from her like the plague.

"You know what? you're right. We are brothers, we share everything and we do everything for each other." Chuck said with excitement, his objective was to make Morgan to accept the invitation and to go with him to the dinner.

"That's right, we do everything for each other." Morgan answered.

"Yeah, we know each other for a long time. We help one another whenever needed." Chuck continued with an even greater enthusiasm.

"Yeah, we always help each other. We are brothers!" Chuck's excitement got in Morgan, who quickly raised his hand for a high five with the friend. Chuck replied to the touch,

"Yeah, and that's why you are going to have dinner at Emma's house with me today," Chuck continued.

"I can do that, I can go with you." Morgan said.

"Sure, it will be me, you, Sarah, Carina, Zondra..."

Morgan was so excited that he didn't let Chuck finish talking, he seemed to not pay much attention to what Chuck said. "Of course, let's go."

"Okay, so we leave at 8pm," Chuck answered before bringing some coffee to his mouth.

Morgan stayed silent for a few seconds, the conversation came to his mind and just then he realized that Carina's name had been involved. The smile he brought on his face was replaced by an expression of surprise when he realized what he agreed with.

"No," Morgan said.

"No what?" Chuck asked.

"No Chuck, if Carina will be there I won't go."

"Shame on you Morgan, I thought you were my friend, my brother."

"I am, Chuck, but it's Carina. That woman desires me, she wants me and you know well that I am very committed."

"C'mon Morgan, I need you to go there. It's Sarah brow, I need to get closer to her." Chuck begged.

Morgan hesitated a little, but he couldn't refuse. When Chuck was without Sarah he was depressed and upset, eating cheese balls and watching The View. And Morgan didn't want to witness that.

"Okay, Alex is going to move in to our house tomorrow, so I guess I can go with you today."

"That's how it's done brow, give me a five!"

Chuck held out his hand and Morgan completed the high five.

Sarah came early for dinner because she wanted to have more time to talk to her mother. She stopped in front of Emma's house and she got out of the car, Zondra and Carina got out behind. Carina was wearing her famous French perfume, what was on purpose. She wanted to see if Sarah's discomfort was temporary as she claimed.

"You really needed to wear this terrible perfume, Carina?" Sarah asked.

"I like it. It's a great perfume." Zondra answered.

"Of course it is, and you would think the same, Sarah, if it didn't cause nausea because of the pregnancy."

"Still with this stupid talk about pregnancy?" Sarah replied, "Look, when we pass through that door, I don't want to hear any of you pronouncing the words baby, pregnancy or anything like that, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Zondra answered taking a bow.

"Great," Sarah answered, and soon after she walked toward the door. Carina and Zondra followed her and noticed with attention the house with the red door, white picket fence and a lawn garden with some flowers around.

"Is this Barbie's house?" Carina asked ironically.

"No Carina, this is the house of a normal person."

Sarah rang the doorbell and after a few seconds Molly answered it. Sarah was impressed with the little girl's beauty and she got emotional to see her.

"Hi Sarah" Molly said smiling.

"Hi. Oh my God, a few days ago you were a baby."

"I hope you're saying that because of your memory lost Sarah, or we'll think that this little beauty is a mutant." Carina joked.

Emma appeared right after, and Sarah got emotional to see her too;

"Mom",

Sarah gave Emma a strong hug.

"Hi honey," Emma said affectionately.

Sarah broke the hug with tears in her eyes. She introduced Zondra and Carina to her mother and soon after they came inside. As soon as they came in it was already possible to smell the food in the air,

"Homemade food", Zondra said, "I didn't feel that smell since a long time."

"So do I, it makes me remember my childhood," Carina said.

"And from what I remember of my childhood, tonight you'll have the best meal of your lives," Sarah said.

"Mom is a great cook," Molly said.

Carina walked around Molly watching carefully the girl,

"She looks a lot like you Sarah. She could be your daughter."

Sarah got serious and looked at Carina with disapproval, but the truth is that Molly awoke a little of her mother sense. The silence settled for a few seconds, but then it was broken by Molly,

"Sarah, do you want to see my new doll house?"

"I'd love to." Sarah answered.

Molly took Sarah by the hand and she led her to her room. Carina, Zondra and Emma watched the scene.

"Something happened?" Emma asked.

Carina and Zondra found the question strange,

"Something like what?" Zondra asked.

"When I looked at Sarah I noticed that she is different, physically, let's say that in a special way. And seeing the expression on her face when you said that Molly could be her daughter, I realized that my first suspicion could be correct."

"What do you suspect?" Zondra asked.

"Sarah is pregnant, isn't she?"

"Wow!" Carina said, "It seems that the espionage gene is very present in this family."

"I'm a mother, I know how to recognize the changes in a woman's body when she gets pregnant. I went through this."

"She didn't take the test yet, but she has been feeling some strange nausea, she feels sick even with the smell of my perfume", Carina said.

"Your perfume is great," Emma answered.

"I know!" Carina exclaimed firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Carina, Emma and Zondra were still talking when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"It must be Chuck," Emma said while she was on the move to open the door.

"Let me answer it," Carina said, "Sarah asked us to not mention anything about the case, so it's better to tell Chuck nothing."

"Of course, I understand," Emma said.

Carina walked toward the door. She didn't only make herself available to open it because she was a polite person, she also wanted to see what reaction Morgan would have when seeing her.

With a sarcastic smile on her face, Carina answered the door. Morgan opened his eyes wide when he saw her. Chuck brought something in his hand, it looked like a gift.

"Hey Marty," Carina said with a sexy tone of voice.

"You promised to keep her away from me, Chuck," Morgan whispered to Chuck.

"What can I do Morgan? I'm not her father," Chuck whispered back. "Hey Carina, how are you?" Chuck greeted her.

"Very well, Chuckles. You two can come in."

Chuck and Morgan came in. Morgan went in a clumsy way, leaning on the walls like a scared little animal, trying to get away from Carina while she followed him with her eyes.

"Hey Zondra," Chuck said while holding out his hand to greet her.

"Hello Chuck," the two shook hands.

"Hi Morgan."

"How are you doing, Zondra?" Morgan asked.

"Fine, but you seem a little uncomfortable," Zondra joked.

"That's just your impression," Morgan said as he kept leaned on the wall while Carina didn't stop looking at him.

"Chuck, how are you?" Emma asked warmly.

"Very good, Emma. Hum, what a great smell, I guess Sarah was right when she told me that you're a great cook."

"It's exaggeration of hers."

"I'm sure it's not. But, where is Molly? I brought something for her."

"Oh, she..." Before Emma could stop talking, Molly left the room and she ran up to Chuck. They hadn't seen each other much, but the little time she had been with Chuck had been enough to Molly get attached to him. Chuck took her on his lap.

"Hello, how is my favorite princess doing?" Chuck asked.

"Very well," Molly answered.

"Great, because I have a gift for you," Chuck put Molly on the floor and he showed it to her.

"What is it?" Molly asked excited. Chuck took the gif off the box.

"A super Nintendo Wii! Do you remember how we had fun that day in my house?"

Molly nodded, excited about the gift.

"Well then, I brought one for you so we can have fun here."

"Look mom, how nice!" Molly said showing the present to Emma.

"It's beautiful, honey."

Morgan wanted to get rid of Carina's look and that was the perfect time,

"What if we play Mario Kart for a little?" Morgan asked Molly, "The last time you beat me with your moves, miss. But this time I'm gonna win."

"Ok, but I'll take Mario."

"And _io sono_ Luigi," Morgan said with an Italian accent.

In that moment Sarah showed up. Chuck thought that somehow she had heard his silent call, because on that exactly moment he would ask about her. Chuck felt his heart race in seconds. He thought how amazing her ability was to be beautiful all the time. Both stood still, exchanging looks for a while until Sarah greeted him,

"Hi Chuck."

Chuck was still looking at her, amazed.

"Hi, Sarah," he answered with a huge smile on his face.

"How are you, Morgan?"

"Very good, Sarah." Morgan answered.

Carina tried to find a way to let Chuck and Sarah alone,

"I would love to play with you and I'm sure Emma and Zondra would too, right girls?"

Emma and Zondra realized Carina's intention,

"I'd love to," Zondra answered.

"I've never used this kind of technology, but I believe that it's great fun. Let's go right now." Emma continued, "Sarah, honey, can you please watch the food for me? You just have to stir once in a while to avoid burning."

"Of course mom," Sarah answered.

Everybody went to the living room leaving Chuck and Sarah alone in the kitchen. Sarah put the apron and stood near the stove. Chuck thought that was beautiful. If he didn't know that his wife was a super spy he could say that she was just a housewife.

"The girls seem to like you a lot. All of them," Sarah said.

"Yeah, I must have a special charm or something," Chuck answered in a good-natured way.

Sarah laughed,

"I like your sense of humor."

"I know, and for me, there is nothing better than making you smile."

Sarah blushed. Chuck got to her in an intense way, which for her was difficult to understand since technically she barely knew him. But in the short time that she was with him after losing her memory, Sarah was sure about two things: first, Chuck loved her and it was a fact; second, she knew she could trust him.

She wondered how he would be if he knew about her suspicions about the pregnancy, if he would be scared, like she was, or happy.

"Chuck, I think I remembered something yesterday," Sarah said.

"Really, what was it?" Chuck answered.

"I remembered searching for boy names for babies, but I don't remember the reason why. Can you tell me?"

"Sure. A little before you lose your memory, you were feeling sick and you suspected that you were pregnant."

"And...?"

"And you took the test and it was negative. At first we got relieved, but deep down we wanted it to be more than a suspicion."

Sarah got serious. It was strange for her to realize how much Chuck had changed her. A child was something that would never cross her mind five years ago. Chuck took his wallet in his pocket and opening it he took out the drawing he had made in the bullet train. He and Sarah in front of their dream house, with her holding a baby. He showed the drawing to Sarah,

"Do you remember this?"

Sarah took the drawing carefully from Chuck's hands, she looked at him attentively and the image awoke in her a small memory.

_"And now the picket fence. See!? I haven't forgotten anything."_

_Chuck began to draw a baby in Sarah's arms, she watched intently._

_"Perhaps. This little man… or woman. Someday."_

_"Someday."_

The tears began to gather in Sarah's eyes. Chuck stayed silent.

"I wouldn't forget that," Sarah said.

Chuck came close slowly and he held Sarah's hands next to his.

"My plans are still the same. You and me, and our baby. No matter how much time goes by, I'll always be by your side and we'll have everything we dreamed of."

Sarah looked at Chuck's eyes and she caressed his face with one of her hands.

"I know we will," Sarah said.

Sarah slowly got closer to Chuck. It was something almost involuntary the way her lips searched for Chuck's on their own. And then, she kissed him. The kiss started slow, Chuck's lips were soft and carefully explored hers. With the tongue, Chuck asked access in Sarah's mouth and she allowed, making the kiss more intense. Sarah was frightened by the power that Chuck had over her and the way how she easily surrendered to him. The moment was interrupted when Chuck's phone started ringing. He separated from Sarah's lips carefully. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said.

"No problem, you can answer it."

Chuck looked at his phone's screen and he saw Beckman's photo.

"Of course, who else could it be?"

Chuck answered then.

"Hi General."

"Bartowski, I need to talk to you and Walker urgently," Beckman seemed worried.

"Something happened, General?"

"Yes. Where are you? Is there any computer you can use to communicate better?"

"Wait a minute. Sarah, do you know if there is any computer here?"

"Yes, there is one in Molly's room."

"Can we use it?"

"Sure. Come with me."

Chuck and Sarah went to Molly's room and then they made contact with Beckman,

"All right General, we are here. What do you want to tell us?"

"Chuck, do you remember that mission where we tried to get the Cipher back?" Beckman asked.

"Of course, it's kind of hard to forget the day I was thrown from the roof of a building. I'm thankful to Casey until today for saving me." Chuck answered.

"Well, then you probably remember that we got the Cipher and that we were about to create a new Intersect?" Beckman continued.

"Yeah, but Fulcrum arrived first and they ended with the first opportunity I had to get rid of the Intersect. And they killed Langston."

"Do you remember anything Walker?" Beckman asked.

"I'm sorry General. But no, I don't," Sarah answered.

"So this will be a big problem. The exchange of the Ciphers was filmed by our cameras, but the images were missing and that's why we could never find out who was the responsible."

"But it wasn't Fulcrum that changed them while the Cipher was still with Colt?"

"It's not what looks like, Chuck. You two, watch the images."

Beckman played the video. And it showed Sarah going in a room and opening a safe from where she takes a briefcase. Sarah puts the briefcase on a table and swaps the cipher for another similar.

She was surprised with what she saw, it was her on the image and that was clear. Sarah was shocked when she realized what she had done,

"Oh my God!" Sarah blurted out, "I killed Langston!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sarah was in shock. Langston had been more than a mentor for her. If it wasn't for him, she could now be a con artist like her father, and only if the powerful people whom Jack Burton had conned let her live. Chuck was scared, not because he saw what Sarah had done. He trusted her and he knew that Sarah couldn't be a Fulcrum agent. And whatever her reason was to have exchanged the Cipher, it would be something for the good of someone or something. Chuck feared what would happen.

"General, what is the CIA going to do with this video?" Chuck asked.

"An arrest warrant will be released in Sarah's name. I'm trying to delay the process, but I can't avoid this from happening. I suggest that you two run away. The fact that Walker doesn't remember anything makes the situation even worse, since it prevents her to say something in her defense."

"I couldn't betray Langston like this. Could I?" Sarah said.

Sarah was confused, scared. The Sarah she remembered to be wouldn't go against a Langston's order. She wouldn't betray him and much less she would kill him. But a lot of things had happened in the in the past few years and she feared the idea of having turned against the man who had been her handler, the one who had given her the chance of a new life.

Beckman continued, "You two must get away immediately. But do not leave the country, because certainly the main security of all borders and airports has already been informed about the case and they wouldn't allow an escape. I will create a private line so we can stay in touch. When Sarah remember something about the case make contact with me immediately."

"Okay. Thanks General," Chuck said.

"Good luck, Sarah," Beckman said.

"Thank you, General," Sarah answered.

Beckmann ended the call. Sarah sat on the bed, still in shock. She stared at nothing while a tear went down from her right eye.

"Why did I do that, Chuck?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, baby. But we'll find the answers and we'll acquit you."

"How, Chuck? Even though I remember something, it won't change the fact that I changed the Cipher. I was responsible for that explosion that killed Langston. Damn it! If only I could remember what happened, but no, I can't!"

Sarah was nervous and angry with herself for what she had seen, for what she had done.

"Sarah, you'll remember and you'll find the answers you're looking for. But for now we need to get out of here," Chuck said.

"We?" Sarah asked. She was not used to have someone that she could count on. And no matter how much she trusted Chuck, it didn't seem fair to her to involve him in it, "Chuck, you have nothing to do with this, it's me that the CIA will look for."

Chuck laughed. Sarah found the laugh strange.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, you don't really think that I'll let you face this alone, do you?"

"You have no reason to get involved. Chuck, you can be arrested for complicity."

Chuck got closer to Sarah and he took her left hand.

"Do you remember that in our story - that one I told you about on the beach - there is a part where the super spy betrays the CIA, running the risk of being fired and arrested, just to save the nerd from the underground and to help him to find his father?"

"But…" Sarah tried to speak, but Chuck interrupted,

"Sarah, when we got married I said that you could count on me. From the moment I put the wedding ring on your finger, well at that time wasn't exactly a ring, but in that moment I became yours, completely. When we said "I do" at the altar we stopped being Chuck and Sarah and we became one. So, don't even try to let me out of it, because everything that happens to you, affects me too. And if it needed I'll go until the end of the world with you and for you."

Sarah was moved by Chuck's words. She looked at him with admiration, wondering who that man really was. Sarah had never met someone who cared so much about her, who would do anything to protect her. She had never met someone like Chuck. Sarah smiled and hugged him. It was surprising to her the way she felt safe in Chuck's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

******Here is a new chapter. Thank you for all of your comments ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Sarah left the room apprehensive. She didn't give many explanations to Emma. She just said that something had happened and then she said goodbye to her mother and to Molly, with strong feelings. The news from the General had made Sarah sad, because she was hoping to start a normal life next to her mother and who knows next to Chuck. But now she would have to start being a spy again if she wanted to be free or to survive.

Zondra, Carina and Morgan were willing to help them, another fact that impressed Sarah. She was not used to see people risking their freedom and their lives for her. Maybe Chuck hadn't changed only her, but everyone who had been in touch with him. Zondra went to the hotel to get Sarah's stuff while Morgan went to do the same for Chuck. Carina insisted on going with him and Morgan couldn't make her change her mind.

Chuck decided to take Sarah to the safe house where Stephen hid. They would stay there until they could think of a better hiding place or until they have any idea of what to do. Sarah remained quiet during all the way. Her head was a mess because of the speed and intensity by which things had happened in her life in the past few days. Chuck looked at her with concern. For him, everything seemed unfair. He wondered if it would be like this forever, if he would never have a happy ending with the woman he loved. Since he had downloaded the Intersect, things seemed to have no end. He just wanted to stay calm next to Sarah, helping her to remember the amazing moments they had together. But happiness seemed to drip like water from his hands.

When they arrived, Sarah came in and watched the house carefully. She didn't remember when or why she had been there, but she had a feeling that she knew that place. Chuck noticed her reaction.

"Do you remember this place?" Chuck asked.

"Not exactly, I have a feeling I've been here before. But I can't remember," Sarah answered.

"Perhaps during the time we spend here, you can be able to remember something."

"And how long do you think we'll stay here? How long will all this last?"

Chuck stayed silent. He wanted to be able to tell Sarah that they would solve everything soon and that they would return to their normal life. But he had no idea how everything would end. He believed that they would get out with victory from everything, but in no way he could set a time for all of that to happen. Sarah broke the silence by saying:

"Look, Chuck. I don't want and I can't let you, Carina, Zondra and Morgan stuck with a responsibility that you don't need to have."

"You're not keeping a hold on anybody, Sarah. We chose to help you voluntarily," Chuck contested.

"But that's not fair!" Sarah exclaimed.

"And what do you want us to do? That we stand still watching you being arrested, tortured and God knows what else? I'm sorry, Sarah, but I don't have cold blood to stand it."

"I don't want your help, it's crazy! I'll be only putting more people in danger."

"I think you can't decide about our attitudes."

"Maybe I can."

Sarah's answer scared Chuck.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's better if I give myself up once and for all."

"No! Don't even think about it," Chuck exclaimed.

Chuck and Sarah were on the edge and that was clear when the two began to raise the tone of their voices.

"I killed Langston, Chuck! No matter what had happened, I changed the Cipher and I was responsible for his death."

"Sarah, I will not let you leave and give yourself up without at least having an answer, a reason for what happened."

"Didn't you even think about the possibility that maybe I have actually been a Fulcrum agent that infiltrated in your life? I've already told you once, Chuck. I was trained to lie, to manipulate and to make people believe in what I want."

In that minute Zondra walked through the door asking:

"What is going on? We can hear your yells from outside."

"Sarah wants to give herself up," Chuck answered.

"What? No, Sarah. You can't do this."

"I think I'm pretty grown up and I can take care of my own life." Sarah answered.

"Chuck, let me talk to her for a minute alone, please." Zondra asked.

Chuck nodded his head and left. Zondra put the bag with Sarah's things on the table and she opened it taking a pregnancy test out. Then she came up to Sarah,

"Take the test. If you get a negative result I'll try to persuade you to not surrender, but if I'm not able to do this I let you go. If it gets positive I want you to think if you want your baby to be born in the prison, if that's a good place to start a life."

Zondra held out her hand with the test to Sarah, she resisted a bit but then she got it.

"What happened with you and Carina?"

"I don't know. I think we've learned that the fact that we are spies doesn't stop us from having feelings."

Carina and Morgan arrived and they came across Chuck outside the house. He looked thoughtful.

"What are you doing out here?" Carina asked.

"Zondra asked to talk to Sarah alone because she is willing to give herself up to the CIA," Chuck answered.

"To give herself up? This is crazy!" Morgan said.

Carina suspected right away that wasn't the only reason why Zondra had to talk to Sarah. She suspected right away that it was something related to the pregnancy,

"I'm going in," Carina said.

"I'll go with you," Chuck offered.

"No, you stay, Chuck. This is a girl talk."

Carina went in and she found Zondra in the living room.

"Where is Sarah?" Carina asked.

"She is taking the pregnancy test," Zondra answered.

"Is it serious that she wants to give herself up?"

"Yeah, but I hope that after the result she changes her mind."

"And if it gets negative?"

"Oh, then we tie her up to stop her from making this madness."

"I loved the idea."

Sarah was in the bathroom looking at the pregnancy test that was in her hand, waiting for the result. In the short time that she waited, a lot of things went through her head. A pregnancy in that moment seemed at least inconvenient. But to think that somehow there was a being growing inside her made her smile. If the result was negative, she would have the relief of not worrying about taking care of someone else besides herself, in one moment when the world seemed to collapse on her. But deep down, she would stay with the wish that it had been real. And what about Chuck? How would he react if he knew he would be a father? He seemed to get along very well with kids when he met Molly. And she seemed to like him very much. By the logic and by reason the negative result would be the best. But talking about her feelings, a baby could bring her more will to fight against everything and everybody. It would be a new reason that she would have to live. Her life was now on that test, two lines and the cold spy Sarah Walker would become a mother. Maybe not like the others, but it would certainly change her. One line and she could go to jail to pay for something she didn't know how or why she had done.

Her thoughts were interrupted and her attention turned to the little test, a line had been formed. "Negative," she thought. Then a second line began to form, first it was weak and gradually it was getting darker. Sarah started to cry and smile.

"Oh my God!" tears of emotion fell down from her face. She felt an enormous joy, which until then was unknown, forming inside her. Still hesitant, Sarah touched her belly next to the womb. The tears didn't stop streaming down and the smile didn't leave her face. It was a new responsibility that she still feared to assume. But no matter how hard it would be she would fight for her baby. Still touching the belly, Sarah talked to the baby,

"Hey, I'm scared with your arrival. But I guess I've never been so happy."

After a few minutes trying to come to terms with the news, Sarah went to the living room. Carina and Zondra stared at her with a curious look.

"So?" Zondra asked.

Sarah bit her lower lip before answering,

"Girls," Sarah sighed.

"Say it, Blondie," Carina asked.

"I'm gonna be a mother," Sarah answered and immediately started smiling and crying again.

"Oh My God!" Carina said.

Carina and Zondra ran and hugged Sarah with enthusiasm.

"Blondie, this is amazing, and scary," Carina said.

"I know!" Sarah answered.

"And now, are you still thinking about this crazy idea of giving yourself up?" Zondra asked.

"Of course not. Now, I have someone to take care of, a new reason to live."

"That's how we talk, Blondie. And when are you going to tell Chuck?"

"I don't know. I need some time. I want to make sure how he will react to the news."

"I'm sure he'll get all proud," Zondra said.

In that moment Chuck knocked on the door twice and entered,

"Sorry, but I'm not very good at this waiting thing, you know!?"

Sarah laughed.

"But, hum..." Chuck swallowed hard before asking, "What have you decided, Sarah?"

"You can keep calm, Chuck. I won't give myself up."

Chuck sighed relieved and he walked over to Sarah to hug her. For Sarah that hug was special. Because for the first time she felt Chuck as her family, more than that, she felt him like the father of her child. She closed her eyes. She felt comfortable and happy in Chuck's arms. The two were now more close than ever, even though they were technically separated. Zondra and Carina smiled watching the scene.

"This is great news, honey." Chuck said.

Chuck moved away from Sarah and turned to Zondra and Carina,

"I don't know what you did to convince her, but thank you."

It that minute Sarah felt dizzy and staggered. Chuck held her,

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

The memory of when Sarah suspected that she was pregnant came in Chuck's mind. But Zondra and Carina made him forget it soon.

"You must be hungry," Zondra said.

"Yeah, Blondie was so excited about the dinner at her mother's house that she hasn't eaten anything all day," Carina finished.

"That's true, Chuck. And since the dinner didn't happen, I'm with an empty stomach so far. It's just a little weakness. It will be gone as soon as I eat something."

"I asked Morgan to go buy something to eat. So in a few moments he must be coming back," Chuck said.

"What an efficient husband you got, Blondie!" Carina said.

"Yeah, I must be a lucky woman," Sarah agreed.

Chuck was moved by Sarah's words. It was like if his Sarah was back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay. Thank you again for all of your comments. =)**

** Chapter 8**

Since Morgan had gone to buy food for all, Carina and Zondra decided to stay and wait for him.

Later, while eating, everyone thought about hypothesis that led Sarah to change the Cipher, and the possible solutions to the problem.

"For what I understood, the Cipher would create a new Intersect and then you'd be free, right Chuck?" Carina asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Chuck answered.

"Was Sarah already into you that time?" Carina continued.

Chuck looked at Sarah. He got nervous and thanks to his shy and kind of goofy way, he ended up stuttering a little with the words.

"Oh... I don't know exactly. Probably yes... I don't know, possibly the answer would be positive. But I can't say for sure, you know... with no doubts," Chuck was so nervous that made Sarah laugh.

"Okay, calm down handsome and tell me what you two have done in the days between that mission," Zondra said.

"Oh. Well, when we finally managed to get the Cipher, I... Look, do we really need to get in details? Because I see no need to," Zondra interrupted then,

"Just answer what I asked, Chuck."

"Okay. Well, since Sarah would probably leave soon, after that the Intersect was downloaded in another person, I took the courage and invited her for our second first date. It was the first time we went out without any mission going on."

"And did Blondie accept your invitation?" Carina asked.

"Yeah, she did. And if it wasn't for that huge guy that almost killed us in the restaurant, that would be probably our last night together. She would go away and we would certainly never see each other again."

Chuck looked at Sarah and he gave a shy smile. She smiled back.

"Sarah, do you think that you were already in love with him back then?" Zondra asked.

"I don't know," Sarah answered. Morgan joined the conversation,

"Look, I might not be an expert on women, but I know very well when a woman desires a man." Morgan looked at Carina. She lifted one of the eyebrows and passed her tongue on the lips trying to disconcert him. Morgan looked away and continued talking, "And Sarah, you wanted this man." Morgan said pointing to Chuck, "And not just in the sex way, like a lioness wants a lion when she is in heat."

"Morgan!?" Chuck exclaimed.

"Don't interrupt me, Chuck. I've been watching this relationship since the day she took the cellphone to be fixed there at the Buy More. Do you remember Vicky Vale? Vicky, Vicky, Vicky Vale. But continuing, Sarah, I know that you has always been a great spy, but not even you could pretend so well. Your eyes shone like the full moon when you were with Chuck, just exactly how happened with him as well. So, if you let me answer for you, yes! You were already in love with my friend, you always have been."

Sarah felt that Morgan's words were sincere. Chuck seemed to be the kind of man that it was easy to fall in love with. Maybe he didn't have an athletic body, but his thoughtfulness, his good-natured way of being and his care were already making her fall in love again little by little. She remembered the video diary that Casey had given to her, how she confessed in the 164th day that she was in love, when in fact she already appeared to feel something for him long before that.

"So, by the bearded's theory, you were already into Chuckles," Carina said.

"Yeah, it seems so," Sarah answered.

"So, can we take into consideration the fact that you have changed the Cipher to continue by his side protecting him?" Carina asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"No, Sarah wouldn't do this." Chuck said, "First because however much she liked me as Morgan says, Sarah was still a spy and she wasn't ready to leave everything yet. And secondly, I wanted all of that to end. I didn't want to keep going on missions and the only way for that to end was if the Intersect was downloaded in another person. And Sarah was willing to help me to get out of that world of constant danger."

"So, I think we can shrug this theory off." Zondra concluded.

"Yeah, it seems that resolve this is going to be more difficult than we thought," Morgan said.

"We need some time to think about what to do and hope that Sarah be able to remember something," Carina said.

"And if I don't remember?" Sarah asked.

"Then, we'll find another way, whatever to resolve this. You are not going to be arrested, Sarah. I swear you won't." Chuck spoke confidently and gave a little more peace to Sarah.

After a few more minutes of talk, Morgan, Zondra and Carina said goodbye and left.

Chuck went to the computer to investigate a little more about what had happened on the night of the explosion. Sarah was in the middle of the living room, standing, thoughtful. She looked around staring at every piece of furniture, each piece of that place that seemed to be so familiar to her.

While she watched, she saw a box next to the bag of clothes that Morgan had brought to Chuck. It drew her attention what was written on the box.

"PANTS?" Chuck turned around and saw Sarah pointing to the wooden box. He went to the box and took it. The two sat on the floor next to the sofa and Chuck started explaining to Sarah the meaning and the contents of the box.

"It's an acronym for 'Private Artifacts, Never To Share'. Morgan has one too. It's where we keep our most sacred effects. In case of fire it's what we save."

Sarah laughed.

"I know, it seems kind of silly," Chuck said.

"No, quite the opposite, it's a brilliant idea. And, can I see what is inside?"

"There's nothing interesting."

"Oh, please Chuck. You made me curious."

"Okay, if you insist."

Chuck gave the box to Sarah and she opened it. The first thing she saw was a photo of Ellie. Chuck explained right away,

"For a long time Ellie was my only family."

Sarah looked at Chuck and nodded. The second item she recognized, but Chuck soon went forward saying,

"It's an original Game Boy. Tetris was my life for a while."

Sarah laughed.

"It's sad, I know. But it's true." Chuck said.

"Does it still work?" Sarah asked, "I'd like to play with it."

"You, Sarah Walker, wanting to play with a Game Boy? Wow, I gotta say I'm surprised."

Sarah laughed at Chuck's comment.

"Let's do it, before I change my mind." Sarah said.

"Okay, just let me turn off the computer, it's just a minute."

Chuck got up and went to the computer. Meanwhile, Sarah continued messing with the box and then she saw something that seemed to be an acceptance letter from Stanford. Lifting the letter she saw a picture. It was a photo of their wedding day. It was very similar to the one she had seen in his house when she tried to fool him by Quinn's orders. Sarah stared at the picture trying to remember something, but it was fruitless. Looking at the photo she realized how happy she seemed to be. Besides, she noted that Chuck was very nice dressed in black tie. Since she entered in the spy life, Sarah had never allowed herself to imagine her in a white dress, at the altar of a church getting married, especially with a man like Chuck. But it happened, and now she was expecting his child. When she realized that, there she was again, smiling between the tears that streamed down her face.

"Damn these hormones, they are making me more sensitive than usual," she told herself in a whisper.

Chuck turned back and watching the scene he just sat next to her. Sarah turned her attention to him.

"It was the happiest day of my life," Chuck said.

"I believe it was mine too," Sarah answered, "I guess what impacted me the most in our story was the way I changed. How you've changed me." Sarah sighed, "I don't remember almost anything about you, Chuck. But I feel that by your side is where I belong."

They smiled and remained in silence for a few seconds. Chuck caressed Sarah's face with one of his hands. She closed her eyes when she felt the touch that made her feel a shiver run through her body. Sarah definitely didn't get used to the feelings that Chuck brought in her yet. And neither could she explain why those happened. She reopened her eyes and faced the sweet and captivating look of Chuck. He gently came close and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but calm. Chuck separated from Sarah's lips and said:

"Doesn't matter what things will happen for the rest of our lives, I will always be by your side."

Sarah smiled and put an end to the moment asking:

"Can I admit something?"

"Of course," Chuck answered.

"I had one of this when I was a child." Sarah said, showing the Game Boy, "Tetris wasn't my life, but I never met someone who could play better than me."

"Is this a challenge Mrs. Bartowski?"

"Why? Are you afraid of losing?"

Chuck snapped his fingers,

"Prepare yourself for an intense challenge, Walker."

"And that the best Bartowski win."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chuck woke up and realized that he was sleeping on the floor. He and Sarah had spent almost all night playing Tetris, and the last thing he remembered was seeing her asleep on the sofa. He heard a noise and a pleasant smell of food coming from the kitchen. So, he walked to there and found Sarah preparing what seemed to be an omelet. He right away remembered the mission in the suburbs where they pretended to be husband and wife.

"Who would have thought that one day that would become real," Chuck thought.

Sarah turned around and saw Chuck watching her.

"Good morning, Chuck."

"Good morning."

"I didn't want to wake you up because you seemed quite comfortable, despite being asleep on the floor."

"And I was! Incredible as it may seem, I think I slept well this night."

"That's good. I cooked breakfast, I hope you like it. Sit down that I will serve you."

Chuck sat and Sarah served him. He kept staring at her thankful for the luck of having her around. Although Sarah didn't remember him completely, although they were going through a very tough time, she was there and that was what mattered. Sarah noticed the amazed look from Chuck and she got delighted. Supposedly she still should think of him as a stranger, but Sarah already felt that he was her Chuck, and she was his.

Sarah broke the moment of silence by saying:

"We've probably had many other moments like this one after the wedding, and I want to remember them all. Each time we had breakfast or dinner or played some nerd game together."

Chuck laughed. He stood up and with one of his hands he gently brought Sarah's body closer to his, while the other hand caressed her face. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know you will remember, baby."

"And if I can't remember everything?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry. We have a whole life to create new memories."

Sarah gave a calm smile. Chuck started to kiss her and Sarah surrendered to his warm and soft lips that carefully went around hers. With the tongue, she asked access in Chuck's mouth and he allowed, what increased the intensity and the passion of the kiss. Sarah felt her heart beating strongly, her breathing wasn't in a normal rate either. It was already starting to seem natural the sensations that were caused by Chuck's kisses. But the fact of being natural didn't let the moment less intense, quite the opposite. Sarah felt that it was slowly becoming a drug, and that she needed more and more the kisses, the hugs and the affections from Chuck.

Chuck separated his lips from Sarah's, what she didn't appreciate very much. The breathless from both shown the intensity's size of the moment. Chuck looked deeply into Sarah's eyes. He was so delighted with her that he couldn't control much what he thought or said. The words just came out of his mouth.

"I love you," Chuck said.

Sarah didn't know if it was because of the moment's heat or the fact of having Chuck so close and staring so much at her eyes, but she felt like saying the same to him. Her lips were already ready to pronounce the words, which would probably make Chuck shake of joy, when a blow of reason made her think that wasn't the moment. Sarah wanted to be certain about her feelings. She didn't want to be swayed by the moment's heat. She wanted to make sure that when she said to Chuck that she loved him she would be sure of her words.

"Chuck, I...," Chuck interrupted her,

"Don't hurry. I understand you and I know that you need time. But this doesn't change anything about what I feel for you, I love you, Sarah. And I will always love."

Sarah smiled, impressed with the understanding of Chuck.

"Maybe I can't tell you the same right now. Love is a very strong and important word. But I know that it will happen, it's beginning to happen. Slowly I'm falling in love with you again."

Sarah gave a long peck on Chuck's lips.

"Now, have your breakfast or I'll start to think that you don't like my food."

"Everything that is done by your hands is incredibly good."

"And everything that comes out of your mouth is incredibly beautiful. I'm gonna take a shower and when I come back I hope you have eaten everything."

"Wait, aren't you going to have breakfast with me?"

"I've already had mine. Sorry that I didn't wait, but the thing is that I woke up very hungry."

"Okay then. You are forgiven."

Sarah gave a quick kiss on Chuck and went to take a shower.

After the shower, Sarah went to get some clothes, and opening the bag she saw a jewels' box. She took the object carefully, and when opening it, she saw the ring that Chuck had given to her when he proposed. The last time she had used it was when she worked for Quinn. But that day she had used it out of obligation and now she really wanted to put it on her finger and be Mrs. Bartowski. And it was what she did. Sarah went to the living room while Chuck went to take a shower. She started to use Stephen's computer searching for information from the day when the Cipher was switched. Among her search, she saw a photo of Langston and started to stare at it. She missed him, because Langston had become a friend, a protector, almost a father to her. Then, Sarah started to remember something.

_It was Langston's office. He was standing, looking out the window when Sarah came in._

_"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sarah asked. Langston turned his look to her,_

_"Yes, Walker, I need your help. Right now you are the only person I trust," Langston answered._

_"How can I help?"_

_Langston walked up to her._

_"I need you to destroy the Cipher and the location where the Intersect project will be activated."_

_Sarah got surprised listening to Langston._

_"I'm sorry to question you, but why do you want me to do this, sir? Chuck, Casey and I worked hard to get the Cipher back. Why are you asking me to destroy it?"_

_"Trust me, Sarah. It's the best thing to do."_

_Sarah didn't want to do that. Chuck wanted to have his life back and a new Intersect was the only way to get it._

_"I'm sorry, sir. But I can't do this. If I destroy the Cipher, Chuck will be the only human intersect alive and he will have to keep going on missions and taking risks to which he is not prepared and that he doesn't want to face."_

_Langston smiled,_

_"And do you think that the CIA and the NSA will let Chuck walking around with a supercomputer in his brain?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"An order has been sent, Agent Walker. As soon as the Intersect project is activated, Chuck will be murdered."_

_"What?"_

_Sarah was scared._

_"But why? Chuck took risks several times for this country. He deserves to go back to his normal life."_

_"He has all the information of the U.S. government in his mind, Sarah. He is an easy target for terrorists. If he continues alive, he will be captured, tortured and will give information that will put the entire country and the world at risk."_

_"Casey and I can keep taking care of him."_

_"For the secret service is easier to kill him and end this once and for all than let two of our top agents taking care of him."_

_Sarah put her hand on the mouth, still scared and confused. If she did what Langston was asking, she would end all the current plans for Chuck. And if she didn't, he might not have the opportunity to plan anything else._

_"You need to do what I'm asking, Sarah."_

_Sarah nodded her head._

_"But, I suppose you're not doing this just to save Chuck's life, are you?"_

_"Of course not, I'm doing this because I know what the Intersect is capable of. The plans that the CIA and the NSA have for a future update of the Intersect are highly dangerous. This program will become the biggest and the most powerful weapon ever created. If it falls into wrong hands, the whole world will be in danger."_

_"We have the best security in the world, what are the odds that the Intersect falls into wrong hands?" Sarah said, seeking to enforce Chuck's wish. _

_"Soon you will find out that they are much bigger than you think. I took care of that a fake copy of the Cipher fell into Fulcrum's hands. This will make the CIA look for this fake device believing that Colt made the switch and it will delay even more the research and the launch of the new Intersect. Look, Sarah, I ask your help because I know I can trust you and I know how much you care about Bartowski. Do what I ask, save the world, save Chuck."_

_Sarah looked thoughtful for a few minutes and then nodded her head. Langston opened a drawer and took an object identical to the Cipher._

_"Get in the room 132 and replace the original Cipher for this device. Then destroy it immediately, don't allow that any piece of the real Cipher be let over."_

_"But what is it?" Sarah asked._

_"An explosive, as soon as it's activated it will explode and destroy all that still remains from the Intersect project."_

_"And who will activate it?"_

_Langston stayed silent. He knew that if he told Sarah the truth, that he was the one who would activate the program, it would make things even more difficult for her._

_"I don't know. I think they have already indicated an agent for the proceeding. And don't worry about being discovered, I'll do something to make all the pictures from security cameras disappear. There will be no leads about your act."_

_Langston gave the device to Sarah. She took it and got thoughtful for a few seconds. Sarah was sad to hear that Chuck wouldn't have his life back. But she would do anything to protect him and to keep him alive. Before leaving, she wanted to know something,_

_"You said that the order to kill Chuck has already been given. Who received the order?"_

_"John Casey."_

_"No, Casey wouldn't be capable of."_

_"He is a murderer, Walker. And his job is to follow orders, to kill."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chuck came out of the shower, got dressed and went to see Sarah. He found her in the kitchen staring at the ground, with a glass of water in her hand. She seemed surprised, frightened.

"Sarah, baby, what's wrong?"

Sarah turned her look to Chuck,

"I remembered, Chuck. It was Langston that asked me to change the Cipher. He wanted to destroy the Intersect. But he didn't tell me that he was going to activate it. I didn't know it would kill him." The tears started rolling down Sarah's eyes. Chuck hugged her.

"Hey, don't stay like this. Calm down a little bit." Sarah cried for a moment in Chuck's arms and she was gradually calming down. Then, he led her to the sofa where they sat and she told him everything she had remembered, except the fact that Casey was the one who had been assigned to kill him.

"Langston already knew how much the Intersect was dangerous." Chuck said, "He died trying to prevent that this project went forward. He died as a hero, Sarah."

"But it was in vain, Chuck. Because the CIA continued with the project and created the Intersect 2.0, the update that he feared so much. The same update that almost led you to mental deterioration, that almost led The Ring to take over the national security and the same that took all my memories."

"Sarah, it was you who said that they planned to kill me. If Langston hadn't done what he did, I'd be dead and we wouldn't have defeated Fulcrum and The Ring. So, his death wasn't completely in vain."

Sarah reflected on what Chuck had said,

"Yeah, maybe not. Langston was a hero and deserves to be remembered for that."

"And he will. Now we need to get in touch with General."

"Do you think the fact that I remembered everything will help me to get out of this hunted situation?"

"I don't know, but I hope so."

Chuck kissed Sarah's forehead and went to the computer. She went with him. Chuck contacted General Beckmann on a secure line,

"Hi, General."

"Chuck, good to see you. I would get in touch with you right now."

"Why? Has something happened, General?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, Chuck. Something very serious."

"What was that, General?" Sarah wanted to know.

"The national security chief, David Nicholls, has issued an order to release some prisoners."

"And what does it have to do with us?" Chuck asked in a worried tone.

"These were the prisoners freed."

Beckmann pressed a button and the photos and records of the prisoners started to appear. The first one on the list was Colt. Chuck soon recognized him.

"This was the guy who we got the Cipher from, the man who threw me off the top of a building, upside down. Look, I know this angry man and he is not very good at negotiating."

"The second on the list is Ty Bennett," Beckmann said.

"Casey's sensei. He is not the kind of person you would like to find in a dark street." Chuck stated.

"The next one is Karl Stromberg," Beckmann continued.

Chuck wasn't enjoying at all what he saw,

"Carina's ex-fiancé. A man with a broken heart can be twice more evil and dangerous."

Sarah didn't know any of those people on the list. But she got worried when she saw that Chuck knew them well and showed that they really should be a reason for concern.

"Hugo Panzer was also released."

"Wow!" Chuck exclaimed, "He is definitely not the kind of person I would like to come across in a dark alley or in an enclosed place."

Beckmann continued showing the list of criminals,

"Heather Chandler."

The last one Sarah recognized, since Heather had been present in her life long before she met Chuck.

"Heather Chandler? I went to high school with her."

"Yeah, honey. And you two had other meetings in last few years. Unfortunately none of them was very pleasant."

"And the worst is that the list isn't done yet. I still have to mention the worst of them, Daniel Shaw."

"What? The man who tried to kill us?" Sarah said surprised.

"In theory, they all tried to kill us, but perhaps none with such wish as Shaw. General, I'm afraid to even ask, but why and under what argument could these people be released? Does this David guy have such a power to do this?"

"He has the power to do everything, Chuck, because he commands all the security and intelligence agencies of the U.S.A. I don't know how he managed it, but I have a feeling that it wasn't by legal measures. I also found out that the order to arrest Sarah came from him."

"But I've already remembered everything, General. It was Langston that asked me to do the Ciphers' switch." Sarah interfered.

"I'm afraid that at this point it doesn't help much, Sarah." Beckmann answered.

"Hold on a second. General, would this man have any reason to affect me and Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"I'm afraid he has, Chuck. It was him who ordered that the Intersect project was restarted five years ago. Everything leads us to suspect that he is after you and all the people who worked on the Intersect project."

"Why? And for what?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, Walker. But I recommend that you two prepare yourselves for the biggest battle of your lives."

"We are going to need backup. We have to call Zondra and Carina and Casey. We'll need many reinforcements," Chuck said.

"I'll be here for what you need. Do not hesitate to call me."

"Thank you, General" Chuck answered.

"Good luck, team."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 11**

David Nicholls' room looked a lot like a convention of The Injustice League. He was in the main place of a round table, surrounded by all the criminals he had released. Everyone in that room had a desire and a goal in common, to kill Chuck Bartowski and/or someone from his team. Shaw was sitting beside David, in silence. He seemed to know the reason for such meeting. David took the floor to clarify his plan,

"You all certainly must imagine that I didn't free you because of kindness or pity. So, I'll get straight to the point. You all have one thing in common. You were arrested thanks to Chuck Bartowski, or Charles Carmichael or whatever you want to call him."

Hugo Panzer punched the table strongly,

"Carmichael!" He said in a slow and rude tone, as if he wanted to pronounce each letter of that name.

"That's the spirit, Mr. Panzer. I want all of you to destroy Chuck Bartowski and his whole team."

"And what guarantee do we have that after we're done with the nerd you won't send us back to jail?" Heather Chandler asked.

"You have my word. But if that's not enough, think about it, at least you'll have had the opportunity to eliminate the man who put you behind bars." David answered.

"I would give anything to be able to break Carmichael's bones." Colt said while he outlined a threatening smile on his face.

"And you will have the chance, Colt," David stated. "Well, this is my offer, destroy Chuck Bartowski and you'll be free. So, did we reach an agreement?"

Some of them were a little afraid and thoughtful before answering, but everyone accepted David's offer.

"Great, this mission has only three rules, three commands I want you to obey. First: You can't, at any moment, involve me on this. If you get caught, I will take care that you lose your voice before you even pronounce the first letter of my name. Second: You will be under the leadership of Daniel Shaw," David pointed to Shaw.

"I don't follow orders from anyone," Ty Bennett - the feared Casey's former Sensei - said.

"All right Mr. Bennett, your cell is still empty. I can make you go back there immediately. I just need to make a simple call." David said with a threatening tone.

Ty Bennett got silent.

"Are you going to do exactly what Mr. Shaw commands?"

Bennett remained in silence.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," David said, putting an end to the subject. "My third and most important demand: doesn't matter where and how it will be done, I want to be informed and I want to be a bystander when Chuck Bartowski is killed. I believe Shaw has already planned Chuck's death very well."

Shaw commented then,

"It was the only thing I thought during the time I spent in my cell."

"Great!" David said, "I like drama, so the more dramatic is the scene, the more I will enjoy it. Well, these are my demands, and if nobody takes a stand, I'll understand that you have accepted them by your own free will."

Everyone wanted to take a stand somehow, for some reason of their own. But everyone wanted the freedom and wanted Chuck or someone from team Bartowski dead. And to accomplish this, they would have to go over their pride and accept all David's demands. At the end, everybody remained in silence.

"Great, now I'll give the word to Shaw who will explain in more details his plan."

David sat down. Then Shaw stood up and started talking,

"My plan is very simple. To begin, you will look for the team member you want to kill, i.e.: Ty Bennett will take care that John Casey will be a dead man. I heard that he traveled, but when he finds out about us, Chuck will call him back. I heard that Carina is also here, so you, Karl Stromberg, will handle your ex-fiancée, making sure that she doesn't disturb my final plan. Hugo Panzer, you'll take care of Chuck's bearded friend, Morgan."

"If I may," Hugo interrupted, "It's with Bartowski that I have a score to settle, it's his blood I want in my hands."

Shaw smiled ironically before answering,

"You're not the only one who has a score to settle with Chuck, just like I'm not the only one who wants to kill him and Sarah. But as you may have heard from David, I'm in charge and if you don't want to work my way, well, the world will be happy with one less criminal walking around freely."

Hugo got silent. And at that moment the silence always meant a single answer, _I agree_.

Shaw continued,

"Heather Chandler, you will be responsible for dominating Sarah, and for taking her to where I indicate. Colt, you can have fun with Chuck, but I want you to bring him to me still alive. You will take him to the same location where Chandler will take Sarah."

"Let me see," Colt said with his imposing voice. "For what I understood, you will be the one that will kill Carmichael and the blonde. Why?"

"It's none of your business." Shaw answered in a short and sweet way, "I give the cards and let you play, but the last card will be mine."

Shaw finished explaining his plan in detail. In fact, nobody fully agreed with his ideas, but they felt satisfied with the goals and outcomes to be achieved.

"Well, that's the plan and it will start to be executed right now. Sarah is a CIA fugitive and I'm sure that Chuck is with her. They certainly still haven't had time to think about a great escape, so I think I know where we can find them."

"Where?" Heather wanted to know.

"In a house that Chuck's father used to hide. It's a good secret location, I only had knowledge of it because I needed one of Stephen's inventions and then The Ring helped me find it."

"And what guarantee do we have that Carina and the others will be there with him?" Karl asked.

"None," Shaw answered, "But as soon as they heard about what happened, they will look for the two, and that's where we'll get the rest of the team."

David started clapping,

"That's a great plan, Shaw. And I really hope it works." David stood up, "Well, I have to go. As soon as you have Bartowski in hands and ready to kill him, let me know. I want to appreciate this death in private box."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Zondra and Carina came back to the cabin, they found Sarah, Morgan and Chuck sat around the table. They seemed to plan something. The two came inside and Carina tried quickly to find out what was going on,

"What happened, Sarah? I couldn't understand you very well when you called me. What does this guy David want?"

"We don't know, but it might have something to do with the Intersect," Sarah answered.

"But wasn't this program completely destroyed yet?" Zondra asked.

Chuck replied,

"Almost, I had to download the last Intersect to save some hundred people from an explosion."

"Heroic, Chuckles." Carina said with her ironic tone, "But do you think he wants to get the Intersect out of your head or something like that?"

Morgan joined the conversation,

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"So far we know that David ordered that the Intersect project was resumed 5 years ago. And that Langston knew how dangerous this project would be to the point of sacrificing himself to prevent it to be continued." Sarah said.

"Blondie, you hadn't told us anything about Langston. Did you remember?" Carina asked.

"Yes, he asked me to switch the Cipher and..."

Sarah stopped talking. She turned over her head and started to stare.

"What's going on Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"What is that noise?" Carina said as she was going to open the door. Carina left and was respectively followed by Zondra, Sarah, Chuck and Morgan.

They could see four cars that were about 200 meters and continued getting closer.

"Guys, I think we have a problem!" Morgan exclaimed.

"You think, Mr. obvious!?" Carina said.

One of the men of the first car put his head out the window,

"Colt!" Chuck exclaimed. Colt was in the passenger seat while Hugo was driving. The car was still far, but it was approaching quickly. Colt yelled,

"Carmichael, missed me?" Colt pulled a pistol and pointed to Chuck and the others.

"Everybody get inside now!" Chuck screamed.

The atmosphere of tension had taken over everyone. The fact that they have been caught off guard and totally unprepared only left them one option, to escape. Everyone rushed into the house.

"I think there's a passageway in the bathroom," Chuck said.

Everyone ran to the bathroom. Chuck grabbed his P.A.N.T.S and followed the others. Chuck got into the shower stall, ran his hand across the floor and pressed a button, a doorway got opened.

"Let's go, come on in!" Chuck said.

"Where will this take us?" Carina asked. The atmosphere was still tense. Chuck could feel the adrenaline running through his body,

"I don't know, but anywhere is better than here. Let's go, come on in."

Sarah went in and was followed by the others. At that moment Shaw's army of villains stopped in front of the house. Colt came in stepping strongly. He looked around searching for Chuck, who on that moment just finished closing the secret passageway portal. Heather came shortly after Colt, saying:

"They must have escaped through the back."

"Search the entire place." Colt said.

Meanwhile, Chuck, Sarah, Morgan, Carina and Zondra continued running through an alley, not knowing where they would arrive. They took an average of 3 minutes to reach a gate. Chuck found a biometric scanner.

"Do you think it work?" Morgan asked.

"Let's find out." Chuck said, putting soon after his hand on the scanner. Chuck's fingerprints were recognized and a sentence appeared on the screen: "_Welcome, Chuck. I hope you're not in trouble, son."_

The door opened and Chuck got amazed when he came inside. It was a garage, but not any garage. The walls and the floor of the place were totally black. The only colors there were because of two horizontal bands of light located on the two walls. On the right wall the light was blue and on the left one it was orange. There were three motorcycles leaning on the right wall, two of them were orange and one was blue. But those motorcycles weren't normal. They were futuristic in the best style of TRON. All the bikes were with a key and each had two helmets. Chuck started the blue one, and light beams turned on in the wheels and in some other parts of the vehicle.

"That's… awesome." Chuck said, still amazed.

Morgan looked like a child. He got closer to the second bike and, still speechless, he turned it on. The lights were oranges, just like the motorcycle.

"It exists, dude. The world of TRON exists!" Morgan exclaimed.

Carina interrupted the super nerdy moment,

"Could you stop with such nerdiness? We need to get out of here."

"Yes, of course," Chuck said, waking up from his nerd moment.

"We have three bikes. Sarah, you can come with me. Morgan, you'll go with Carina and Zondra takes the other bike."

"What? How do you mean, man? You won't let me drive the motorcycle from TRON?" Morgan asked in revolt.

"Morgan, another day you play. Now we have to get out of here." Chuck said while hurrying his friend.

Zondra started the third bike and accelerated to hear the engine noise,

"Damn, that's good."

Carina put the helmet, got on her bike and invited Morgan, "Get on, Martin, let's take a ride. But hold on." Morgan put the helmet and got on.

Sarah grabbed the PANTS from Chuck's hands and got on behind him. Everybody was already on the motorcycles, with their helmets. Chuck flashed to drive the vehicle better, he needed to be fast.

"Everybody's ready?" Chuck asked.

"You just forgot one detail, big boy," Zondra interrupted. "Where are we going?"

Carina took the floor,

"Follow me."

Carina accelerated, the south door of the garage opened up leading them straight to a road. Carina went out, with Morgan complaining behind,

"Take it easy, Carina."

Chuck and Zondra followed her. Along the way, Morgan noticed that the exhaust fumes of the bikes had the respective colors of the vehicles.

"Chuck," he called. Chuck turned his look to Morgan.

"Your father was awesome!"

Chuck smiled and accelerated. And they fled at full speed.


End file.
